Shhhh It's between you and me
by Jack Fuckin' Twist
Summary: Antonio and Jack are very good friends and they make perfect couple as a tag team. Could it be true that a serious move could push them into the next level? They may have to overcome some obstacles too before anything. Little story of 7 chapters. SLASH. Toni/Jack. Don't like. Don't read. Eaaasy :) reviews are always welcomed and requested.
1. A little dirty night

_A/N: Hi guys, It's me again with another M/M slash_

_I'm good with this ones lol I promise to write some hetero fic when I have inspiration xD._

_This one is for a good friend of mine, who loves this pairing to death, and I myself fanboy a lot of times with her._

_Hope you like it Chayenne! :D_

_A/N part dos: I took an inspiration from a gif in tumblr.( see the gif here)_

_Now, without further a-do...Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner by the way of disqualification...The Real Americans!" Justin Roberts announced, the patriotic theme sounded as Antonio helped his friend, who was massagin his head after his opponent had hit him with a chair. Diego tried to distract the ref while Fernando took a chair out of the ring. However Los Matadores' plan was messed up after Cesaro on purpose got in the ring to attract the ref's attention.

"Jack, are you ok?" Toni asked in Jack's ear with soft voice. the all American-American remembered he was on the ring and looked up, and saw his partner's hand, he took it and nodded smiling at him. Antonio pulled him up as Zeb called them so they could go backstage. They left the ring without saying or doing anything, although the crowd did cheer for them. Walking to the locker room, Jack was called by the sickbay doctor so he could check on his head to be sure that he was fine. He left and let Zeb and Antonio standing in the catering.

"Shouldn't we go with him?" Zeb asked, shoving a green grape in his mouth. Toni thought about it, but he was craving some alone time with his partner.

"Zeb, you already had made a lot today, here..." He gave Jack's car's key to him.

"I will take him home, just leave the car in the hotel's parking lot" The swiss man told him smiling.

"Did you actually told Jack about this?" Zeb asked him incredulous.

"Yeaaaah, don't you believe me Zebby?" Toni said with a fake laugh.

Zeb raised an eyebrow but ended up shrugging and accepting as well. He was being carried everywhere by his pupils because his car's battery was dead and the mechanic hadn't fixed that. He muttered a goodbye to Antonio before leaving the arena. The swiss sensation finished his water bottle and left for sickbay.

And there was Jack, nodding bored at the doctor's warnings and stuff, he was bored, and was eagered to get back to his room in the hotel. Toni was watching closely, he loved how Jack's blue eyes moved when he was bored. Resting against the door frame, Antonio waited till his partner notice him. He did it after a second or two, smiling at him behind the doctor. Jack finally got enough talk and said "Man, can we continue this later? I swear I'm really tired!" The doctor scowled but ended up agreeing and let Jack go, this one got down of the doctor's checking bed and approached Antonio returning the smile he had. Toni opened his arms to embrace him, Jack did the same and palmed his partner.

"You ok?" The bald man asked. "Would you stop? I'm creeped out by how much you're caring for me" Swagger said pulling away laughing. Toni punched and frowned "Ah shut up you idiot, you should be thankful" he said trying to appear angry but a little smirk was battling its way into his face.

After punching him back, they started laughing and continued walking to the locker room. "Where's Zeb?" Jack asked, suddenly noticing a change in the pattern of the steps. "Oh...he took your car and left" Antonio answered like it was the most undenying truth ever.

"WHAT?" Jack yelled. "How did he actually got my keys?" Toni faked being lost in the space when he heard the question, this actually pissed off the all american american.

"Antonio!" He said punching his partner "I'm talking to you badass!".

"Oh oh..." Antonio brown eyes connected with Jack's blue ones "I-I don't know...but don't worry Swaggy, I'm taking you back to the hotel".

"I told you to not call me Swaggy!" Jack said huffing but after a minute or two, his face was relaxed and he accepted to be carried back to the hotel by his partner. It wasn't that bad.

They reached the locker room, and to their surprise, no one was there. People was quick to leave today. Jack took a quick shower and then changed to his street clothes. Antonio didn't sweat that much so he did not need that. They started laughing at some nonsense Toni said. Jack was resting against a wall and his partner was putting away the last of his things.

"Did you saw Eva and Rosa fighting?" Jack said containing a laugh remembering the two divas fighting on who should take the last sandwich in catering, Jack saw them when he was going to sickbay but Toni went to the bathroom with Zeb before going there so Jack told him the whole thing.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Antonio said laughing and tripped over a shoe and collided with Jack, making it not possible for this one to finish his sentence. The swiss man stayed still, moving his head from Jack's shoulder to look at him. Jack was laughing but got serious once he saw Antonio's face, serious as well.

"What?" he said smiling puzzled. He was taking aback when he felt Toni's hand in his crotch. Antonio's eyes never left Jack's as he did this. He was seeing that Jack didn't move or anything.

"Toni...what are you..." Swagger's voice was cut by a sudden moan that escaped him. Antonio smirked and got closer to Jack's face "do you like it?" his voice came really moist.

"I...uh...I'm not that kind of..." Jack tried to back off, but being against a wall, he was helpless...and to top of it, his dick was actually getting hard and his body was being attacked by pleasure waves.

Antonio got closer to him and whispered in his ear "just me tell me right now if you want me to stop" he then started trailing Jack's jaw line with kisses. Jack did not talk, in fact, he closed his eyes and gave more space for his partner to continue. Antonio did, going down till Jack's collar bone covered by a white t-shirt with gray stripes, he then looked back at his friend. He bit his lip.

"I've always wanted to do this...having you all for me..." he said slowly, putting his both hands in Jack's massive ass and pulling him to cut any distance. His dick was as hard as Jack's.

"Kiss those lips...till I have no air and...what can I tell you, In few words, I want to fuck you" Jack was overwhelmed. The words weren't any blurred. His partner was asking for sex, and even though he never thought about going that way, he was actually feeling harder and full of lust. More than with any woman he has been with. He always thought Toni had something different in him and that's why he agreed to form tag team with.

"Are you going to tell anyone about this?" The blonde finally blurted out, his shortness of breath notorious in his voice. Antonio's smirk halved and he shook his head. "Just you and me" He said.

"Well then..." Jack trailed off, he didn't have anything to say. He finally dared to move his hands, that were on his sides all the time, he placed them in Cesaro's long chest and caressed it, hating the wool brown shirt at the moment. Out of the blue, he grabbed the shirt's neck and pulled Antonio to his lips, fusing into a passionate kiss. Jack's tongue explored inmediately the foreign mouth, enjoying the taste like there was no tomorrow. The bald man closed his eyes and pushed Jack against the wall, grinding against him, thirsty for Swagger's flavor.

A knock came from the other side of the door. "Hello? The arena is about to close, we need you to leave at once" someone said, and then the steps going away resounded in the locker room's walls. Both men opened his eyes and smirked at each other. "Oops, they discovered us" Jack said quietly. Antonio blurted a devilish chuckle "Your room or mine?" He asked. "I don't care as long as I can feel you in me" Jack said, with evident impatience.

* * *

The car was an absolute torture, they couldn't be seen doing "bad things" anywhere because of the polemic it would cause. However it didn't stop them from having a hand in each other's leg, really close to their noble parts.

Jack's room was burst open when they made it there. After closing the door, Jack was pushed towards the door and without any previous warning, his partner was kissing him and stripping him. He did the same and felt how Cesaro's heat was causing him the most pleasant night.

Jack was hanged in Toni's waist until they reached the bedroom, this one threw Jack to the bed and crawled into his new lover's legs and finally stripped the last piece of clothing, a marine blue boxer. Jack's member was free in its full splendor.

"So big..." Antonio muttered biting his lower lip. "I'm sure you're bigger" Jack said with a little blush over his face. He wasn't used to be dirty with men but he was so horny he didn't actually cared.

"Wait for your turn" was the last words ppronounced by the swiss man before taking Jack's dick in his mouth, vigorously going up and down as the blonde gripped the blankets with harder force than he had ever used when doing the ankle lock.

The moaning Jack did caused Toni just more wish of tasting him till the sun came up. He quickly got rid of his jeans and was stroking his own member under the red boxer.

Jack's pleasure was about to come to an end when he shouted "Ton..ah...Toni stop! I'm gonna..." too late, Jack's cum was all around Antonio's hairy chest. The bald man licked every bit of it but he wasn't satisfied. He grabbed Jack's blonde hair and pulled him to a wild kiss to keep the heat on.

"It's your turn, hot american." He mumbled and abruptly put Jack in front of his dick, which was begging to be released. Jack bited his lip, it looked big and tasty, he first licked it over the boxer but quickly took it the disturbing piece of cloth with his teeth.

"I told you you were bigger" Jack said before biting it a little and then having Antonio all the way down to his throat. Toni threw his head back, closing his eyes. Left hand helping him stand. Right hand grabbing Jack's blonde hair. Swagger enjoyed Antonio's taste until he got up whining.

"What's wrong my hot american? " Toni asked a little worried. Jack collided heads with him as both were fighting for the air that the pleasure was consuming quicker than their lungs.

"I..." Jack kissed Toni quickly and then continued "I need you inside me now!" The blonde man yelled. Antonio was quick and grabbed his lover's legs and layed him down on the bed in one movement, with his dick lined to Jack's tight hole.

"Shhhh..." the swiss man put his index finger in his mouth curved into his signature half smirk. "It's between you and me.." he said insinuating that Jack's yell was heard in the entire floor and in the rooms up and under theirs.

Without any warning Antonio got in Jack, this one feeling a burn down there that at first hurted but then felt unending pleasure. The bald man took his dick out of that hole, teasing the blonde man.

Jack pouted and said "would you stop teasing me and fuck me as hard as you can?" Toni smirked and then delivered a thrust that made Jack moan really loud. He continued, faster and faster, Jack moaned so much that Cesaro had to lock his mouth with his own tongue

Ten minutes later Antonio took his dick out of Jack on exploded in Jack's chest. Some even made its way into Jack's face. He licked Jack's pecs before pulling him into embrace when he layed down next to him. The shared the sweetest kiss of the night and then Jack mumbled "this is better than swiss chocolate" Toni chuckled softly and kissed Jack's forehead and lost himself in Jack's blue orbs until both fell asleep.

* * *

_So? Did you like it? Leave a review please, it motivates me a lot :33_

_I hope I didn't turn you on too much xD see you around fellas!_


	2. Unexpected punishment

_Hey guys, Luis here! Well II've been thinking about this and instead of a two-shot, I'm making a little story of 7 chapters. That and I don't believe myself able to leave a mark in your little cute hearts in 2 chapters. I hope you continue to read it till the end._

_Please, read and review, it motivates me a lot :3_

_Now without further wait, please enjoy ;)_

* * *

"1, 2, 3." Jack was pinned, Curtis Axel on top of him.

"Here are your winners, Rybaxel!" Justin announced. The bearded man just jumped on Ryback's back and was as happy as a dog with a ball. This was ridicoulous, for Zeb, for Toni, and especially for Jack. They have jobbed so much that they were done; they had argued with everyone, but no one seemed to appreciate how the real americans could be the most dominant tag team right now.

Jack was furiously walking back to the locker room before Zeb pulled him to Vince's office. He was about to punch whoever stood in his way. Antonio was no difference, however, he wasn't all red and could perfectly mask the anger he had. The boss lifted his butt off of the chair and began talking.

"You're not doing any good to me together. I'm gonna disband you." Both the real americans' eyes grew wide while Zeb looked too serene for well...being Zeb.

"You can't do this!" Antonio jumped.

"We're an excellent tag team. You see how much reaction we get from fans!" Jack added as he stopped resting against a wall.

"No, you're excellent jobbers," Vince replied.

"But your creative keeps us from winning!" Jack growled back. Toni was analyzing how Zeb hadn't said a word the whole time.

"Jack, I've received demands because of Zeb's flames and your gimmick." The boss pointed to everyone with the last sentence.

"And you're disbanding us because of that?" Antonio replied with an annoyed tone.

"Yes," Vince replied coldly.

"But you could-" Antonio was cut short by Zeb's hand on his shoulder.

"Enough, Toni," Zeb said. "Vince had made a decision we can't reverse, so I'm afraid this was our last show together...Let's go; there's nothing else to do here." Zeb lowered his sight. Jack quickly stormed off, angry.

"Big Hoss, wait..." Antonio said, leaving before the "Don't call me that!" resounded off the walls. Toni sighed, and when he and Zeb started to walk, they were stopped again.

"Zeb," Vince's voice called. "I need to speak with you further. Please stay."

Zeb sighed and smiled at Toni before asking him to go back to the locker room and look for Jack.

Zeb came back and sat in front of Vince, who sat back down and interlaced his hands. He looked at the bearded man and sighed, adopting a serious look.

"You know what this is for, right?"

Zeb shook his head, not because he didn't know, but because he was upset. "You didn't have to punish them. I was the one who did something; I'm the one who deserve it." Vince narrowed his eyes and then rested his head on his fist.

"Your punishment indirectly affects them," Vince blurted. Zeb understood everything-his eyes started to shine, and he was really upset, but he knew that whatever he would do, he would lose.

"I'm sorry Zeb," Vince finally said with a tone that actually sounded like it hurt to say it.

The bearded man stood up, and before leaving through the door frame he said, "Thanks Vince."

When Antonio finally found Jack, the blonde was punching a wall repeatedly with rage tears running down his cheeks.

"Jack...Jack stop..." Toni neared him and grabbed his arms from behind to stop him. Jack fought back, but eventually cried away in Toni's chest repeating "I'm gonna sink" with sorrow and fear.

The next morning, a letter was in the respective floor of Jack and Antonio's rooms.

"_Dear Jack & Toni:_

_I write this last letter as a goodbye to you two. I didn't want you to know it, but...I was released. Vince had a problem with me and he thought it was best to get rid of me. I enjoyed this time with you a lot. Thanks for being such excellent guys to manage, and thanks for all the laughs and good times. I will miss you two a lot more than anyone on the roster._

_You both have infinite talent; you two are perfectly capable of winning things by yourselves and make it through the WWE without a stinky old man like me. I really believe you can do it. Believe in yourselves. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't. The true wrestling fans would agree with me._

_And remember, Antonio will always be the diplomat, Jack will always be the patriot, and I will always be the founding member._

_~Zeb_"

Toni fell to the bathroom tiled floor with a hand resting on his head, not believing what he had just read.

Jack screamed like a lunatic and ripped the letter until it was in a lot of little pieces around him. Afterwards, he stayed silent and sat in the chair of the dining room.

Antonio did his best to get back up and take a long cold shower to wash away the sadness he was feeling, and tried to think of how he could be stronger for Jack because he knew that this would be really hard for him. After the shower, he took his phone and sent a message to his friend.

In Jack's room, nothing had moved. The all-american american had his knees hugged against his chest, sitting on the leather chair.

Zeb was something more than his manager to him-he was like a father. He always loved his original parents, but not being able to see them made him look for advice in someone else, and only Zeb had enough wisdom. He became a father figure, and now that he was gone, he wouldn't have anyone to help him, and even if he had a few friends, none of them knew how to make him feel better and understand things like Zeb did. He was wrecked and undone. He was going to be like that for a long time. Suddenly, his phone sounded with a text.

"_Meet me in the cafeteria. We need to talk._

_ -Toni_"

Though he never understood why Antonio kept his phone number secret to everyone, he respected it; that, and he already knew it was because he was the only one Toni sent texts to. Jack reunited enough will to take a shower and dress properly. He had a harder time not leaving Antonio waiting in the cafeteria, but after a few minutes, he started to walk to the rendezvous point.

* * *

_please read and review! See you in chap. 3 ^^_


	3. Falling Apart

Falling Apart

_Solo queda mi lamento. Y decir "te quiero de verdad"._

Toni's dig for spanish music had started to take over him, especially the ballads composed by a spanish singer by the name of Dani Martin. He was hearing his music while waiting for Jack in the cafeteria, playing with a napkin and keeping the waiter away.

Jack was walking slowly-his face could scare a bear away-but in his deep blue eyes, the sadness could be seen from miles away. He stumbled onto Eva Marie and Jojo, who asked him what was wrong, but he growled them off. Why would they care? They just don't speak to anyone else besides the total divas. Sighing, Jack made it through the door frame of the cafeteria.

Antonio looked up and smiled at the sight of his friend. He was starting to think that he wouldn't come. He waved at him so he would notice him. The blonde made his way into the table and sat down. Looking at his bald friend, they both shared a moment of silence, their eyes telling more than words could express.

_Me muero si no estas, y ya no estas. Te pierdo y te me vas, te fuiste ya._

Sighing, the Swiss man broke the silence. "I'm sorry." Jack, by this time, was looking vaguely at the window; he didn't move his sight from there.

"For what?" he answered.

"Well, that Zeb's gone, and that we're no longer a tag team." The waiter came back, taking Jack's arrival as a cue to a possible order. Jack just asked for a glass of water, while Toni went for a green tea.

"It's ok, Antonio...You will get a push." Jack sighed and gulped, trying to keep his tears away from the border of his eyes. "While I sink…" The bald man was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

"Stay positive. Maybe things will be different," were the only words he could think about. The waiter came back with the tea and the water; Jack drank it quickly and then emitted somewhat of a growl.

"Antonio…" Jack sighed. He was sure that he never had such a friend like the Swiss man. He had been there for him all the time, and maybe the negativity shouldn't get in the way.

"Maybe you're right." Antonio looked up from his cup and smiled. "It's a day off according to Stephanie, and I heard that there's a carnival in a park near here. Wanna go?" he suggested. Jack nodded, smiling. He was hurt-he literally could be crying in his room right now-but he was a mature male...that, and he wanted to spend his day in something worthy.

Paying, Antonio left the cafeteria with Jack close behind him until they were pacing at the same time. They left the hotel and reached the park soon enough. The laughs from children running around, the smell of popcorn and cotton candy flooding the air, the colorful tents and people dancing samba around, made the place have an enjoyable environment. They walked around the granite trails, seeing all of the things the tents had to offer. Food, games, and prizes were the most seen articles.

"Want some cotton candy?" Antonio asked, trying to break the silence they've walked all the time in. Jack looked at him and nodded, attempting a smile that partly failed. Toni bought some cotton candy and signed the shirt of the male who was selling it before he came back to Jack, who was sitting in a bench, looking down. Antonio pouted before nearing the blonde and kneeling in front of him. Jack breathed heavily before looking at Antonio's brown eyes.

"They had your favorite color," Toni said with a warm smile, handing the blue colored candy to his friend. This time, Jack's smile did succeed, taking the cotton candy and palming Toni's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said.

_Porque ya no te tengo, eras mi vida y ya no estas. Y sé que ya no estas. Que me castige el cielo por si algo hice mal._

The rest of the day went flying by; Antonio and Jack played darts, water pistols, and they even stuffed their own bear, all to make Jack feel better. It was late afternoon when they headed to a rollercoaster. Toni suggested to get a ride, and Jack accepted quickly and brought the bear he made. He felt like such a child doing it, but it actually helped. The bear was one model called "Papa bear" and had a similar beard to Zeb's. He couldn't help but to choose it.

Paying the tickets, the real americans made their way into the last seat of the rollercoaster. Jack was laughing at some nonsense Antonio said before the machine started functioning. They both held tight to the security that kept them from falling, and when they reached the tallest peak of it, the carts stopped as part of the ride. Everything could be seen from there. Jack looked at Toni while he was amazed by the view. He thought about the night they had a few days ago; so improvised, so...unexpected. Antonio looked too mannish to have kicked with the left foot, but he...he didn't know what to think. There was always this feeling of enjoyment whenever he was with him.

The wheels of the machine began to function again, and there they went. They shouted happily and their air was stolen by gravity a couple of times. The kids in front of them were shouting like they were about to die while Jack's shouting was always interrupted by laughs.

After the ride, and avoiding some lost vomiting child, Toni took Jack to one of his favorite carnival games: "The Octopus". They both got in their seats next to each other, and the man in charge secured them. However, this game allowed more movement along the ride. The octopus started to spin, and Toni raised his hands and closed his eyes, enjoying the ride. Jack laughed a little and then did the same, adding some "wooos", which were contagious and soon enough, the real americans were shouting like little kids. They laughed in the middle of the ride and lowered their hands. Toni wrapped an arm around Jack, who did not notice, but ended up getting closer to the bald man.

It was eight o'clock when the two men decided that it was time to go back. They walked along the park's green areas that the white public lights illuminated. At some point, they ended up under a tree.

"So that's why Sami Zayn is a complete dork," Antonio finished and turned to Jack, who backed off and collided against the tree. He looked at Toni's eyes briefly before smiling and letting out a small chuckle.

"I see..."

_Te llevo tan, tan dentro que ni el tiempo barrera y no se va a curar…_

Antonio's face turned serious, those charming eyes of his making Jack confused and a little unsettled. "Jack," Toni said, walking closer.

"Yes?" the blonde asked meekly.

"I love you." Jack's eyes turned soft.

"I love you too." The Swiss man's lips were inches away from the patriot's.

"No," Jack blurted, pushing Antonio away and getting aside. Toni tilted his head to a side.

"Why?" Antonio asked, pouting.

"I'm not like that," he said coldly. "And I'm sure you're not like that either." Antonio was at a loss for words.

"But I thought..." he mumbled before harshly being cut short by Jack.

"What happened a few days ago meant nothing. Men are different when they're horny." Jack didn't know why he was doing this; every word that he had said hurt him, and he had no idea what he was doing to Antonio's bull heart.

"Oh..." was all Toni managed to blurt out as he did his best to stay serene.

"Go home Antonio. I...I will stay here a little longer." Jack gave his back to the Swiss man, who looked at it for some good seven minutes before he understood it wasn't a joke. He slowly backed away and went back to the hotel, his eyes begging to cry but not letting them.

_Es que ya no te tengo, y perdón si no te supe amar..._

* * *

**_Author's Note: The song in this chapter is "Mi Lamento" by Dani Martin. I hope you feel that truly speaks to Jack's feelings as much as I do. If you are enjoying this fanfiction so far, please let me know, and don't forget to leave a review on your way out! See you all in Chapter 4! _**


End file.
